User blog:DeltaHorizon020/Heinous Standard of Brave Frontier
Hello again everyone in BF Wikia. It's me, DeltaHorizon020 and long time no see for you folks. Today I will create a blogpost for a certain topic. So here's the thing........I've been intrigued with one of the tropes in TV Tropes called Complete Monster and basically the trope is about a irredeemable villain who is the most evil or the most depraved one in their setting and basically they are evoking either fear or revulsion on other characters thanks to their actions. And yes, I'm not the expert when it comes to this trope. However, I gained some knowledge regarding this trope thanks to me participating on TV Tropes forum and with the help with some friends in Villains Wiki or TV Tropes like AustinDR,Scraggle,Lightysnake or 43110. Before we get into the trope, I will say that while there are some arguments here and there about what truly qualifies as a Complete Monster, here's the two things I need to say to you guys: First of all, yes, the trope itself is rather subjective, but not because the criteria is skewered. It is a legitimate trope with an objective criteria such as the irredeemable villain or somethimg. What makes the trope subjective is simply some people found one thing as heinous than another. For example, some claim rape is worse than murder. So, no, there is nothing wrong with the category. Some just feel that one thing is more heinous, and that's fine. It doesn't mean that they automatically count as CMs, but it just goes to show that we are all different. If anything, we have to look at how the work itself treats the heinous acts. Speaking of which: What is a Heinous Standard What's a heinous standard you may ask? It's a two part process since one must commit the acts that are pretty heinous by the standards on their own respective work and here's the thing: Every heroes and villains contributes to the standard itself. Whether it be a Dictator,A low rate thugs or heroes who execute their own enemy in their own brutal ways etc. This is one of the reasons why games like Grand Theft Auto very hard to find itself some contenders since the player character itself commits several horrible acts. So in short, every character contributes to the heinous standard, but in order for a Complete Monster to surpass it, they have to commit acts that are really horrible by the standards of the work. Now, let's go to the two factors of the heinous standard: *'Basline Heinousness': These are the breaking points where the normal villains and Complete Monsters are separate from each other. What does some standard villain do? Trying to kill people or kill heroes or trying to take over the world or in some murder stories or mysteries, there are some guys who kill a lot of people which is expected. Or in a fantasy story, we expect an evil sorceress to kill some few people with her magic or an evil dragon to burn down the whole village or even an evil overlord who sent his own army to take over the world. This is the reasons why sometimes a villains from kid's show or movies are pretty difficult to count as there are some special level of villainy that villain needs to aspire in order to be considered in the trope. Take for example on one of my candidates that I proposed on TV Tropes, Professor Clover from an obscure anime called Kaitou Joker.....Now, Kaitou Joker is a lighthearted series. However, Clover's actions such as explicitly tries to murder a girl once she had no further use to her or killing the monarchs of a certain kingdom in order to gain a rare treasure that ended up making this certain kingdom getting dissolved entirely or kidnapping a general so that he could use a murder weapon that could decimate an entire city just to get a Power Orb for his staff goes beyond the baseline of heinousness. And compared to villains like the ones in My Little Pony didn't count due to their standard level of villainy. *'Relative Heinousness': Now, the relative heinousness is the ultimate deciding factor if the character could count or not. Since it's the deciding factor on what's heinous by the standard by the work. Now, about Brave Frontier heinous standard itself, War is a pretty commonplace scenario in the series itself and thus it could be harder for some characters to qualify. However, people like Lucius,Karna Masta,Shida or The Emperor of Bariura (Which probably not going to count due to offscreen villainy and Shida also had some complicated matters) commit the horrible acts that are heinous by their own work. Lucius manipulate one of his disciple to do his own dirty work that ended up making humanity lost to the War of the Gods and imprison some disciples and then eliminate them or disposing one of his own disciple once he had no further use to him; And there's also Shida who performs a completely gruesome experiments to the point it created one of the monsters that we need to fought in extra map and he is horrible even by the resource that he had........This lead to the resource test and it's basically about the character could be as heinous as they can be with the resources they have. Now keep in mind......Resource test is not a "get on trope free card". Sometimes being as bad as you can be isn't enough if the deeds the villain itself commit are pretty much common in the setting itself. And basically, ask yourself "Is this villain as bad as they can be with their resources?" A tyrannical dark lord who orders explicit genocide, torture and murder can count in the same series as a sociopathic military officer who carries out mass murder, rape, etc because both stand out relative to other villains in the tier. So, in conclusion, the heinous standard itself is the big difference between a nasty bad guy and the Complete Monster. And keep in mind that everyone affects it especially the heroes itself. Category:Blog posts